1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a platen unit and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
An ink jet printer which forms an image on a medium by ejecting ink is used. In such an ink jet printer, a platen for supporting a medium is provided. The platen supports the medium appropriately so as to keep a distance between a head which ejects ink and the medium properly.
In JP-A-2010-214880 and JP-A-2000-289290, a platen for supporting a sheet at the time of printing has been disclosed. In JP-A-2009-279780, a large format printer which performs printing on a sheet having a large sheet width has been disclosed.
When a medium such as a sheet is transported on a platen, the medium is ensured to be flat appropriately by being sucked by the platen, and so on, in order to keep a distance between a head and the medium to be constant. On the other hand, when the medium enters on the platen, a front end of the medium makes contact with the platen strongly and large static electricity is generated on the platen in some case because the front end of the medium is a free end. If static electricity is generated, an electric field is caused to be generated between the platen and the head. Paper powder flies from the end of the sheet or the like in some case. The paper powder is polarized in the electric field and attracted to the head under the influence of the electric field.
Nozzles for ejecting liquid such as ink are formed on the head. If the paper powder is adsorbed to the nozzles, the nozzles are clogged, resulting in a problem that ink is not ejected appropriately, or the like. Therefore, when the medium enters on the platen, it is desirable for the static electricity to be suppressed from being generated.